battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crusher
The Crusher (often abbreviated to Crusher) was a lightweight robot that participated in every lightweight competition BattleBots held. It was essentially a two-wheel drive wedge, with no active weapon. Crusher did well, using its speed and pushing power to its advantage. It won many battles as well as two Consolation Rumbles during its career. The Crusher competed for a short time after BattleBots as New Attitude alongside its middleweight counterpart Bad Attitude. Robot History Long Beach 1999 The Crusher's first match was against RACC. The Crusher won by audience vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced The Missing Link. Crusher swerves around Missing Link to avoid the saw and nearly scooped The Missing Link from its left side. Crusher then charges right into The Missing Link's saw and the process drive under The Missing Link. The Crusher then scoops The Missing Link and crashes it into the wall. The Crusher also drives itself onto the killsaws. The Missing Link managed to hit The Crusher with its saw but The Crusher continued tackling. The Crusher rams into the The Missing Link's saw by the rear and scoops The Missing Link on top. This seems to have disabled The Missing Link's saw which wasn't spinning anymore. The Missing Link then pins The Crusher against the corner with its tail. However The Missing Link couldn't pull away and looked stuck. A timeout was called to break them up. After that The Crusher started pushing The Missing Link around and nearly drove itself into the killsaws but stopped right on time. Missing Link's battery drained prematurely and The Crusher won by KO at 3:13 and advanced to the next round, where it faced Defiant. Defiant won by KO and The Crusher was eliminated from the tournament. The Crusher came back for the loser's bracket and fought W.L.O.W.. The Crusher won by audience vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced Sallad. The Crusher won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Toe-Crusher. Toe-Crusher won by audience vote and The Crusher was eliminated again. Season 1.0 The Crusher's only match of the season was against Backlash. The fight started with The Crusher zipping across the arena while Backlash advanced, disc spinning. The Crusher missed Backlash at first and hit the arena wall. For several more seconds, The Crusher zipped around Backlash, trying to score a hit. After a couple more misses, and The Crusher hitting the wall again, Backlash finally moved in towards the side of The Crusher, hitting it squarely on the side and knocking The Crusher upside-down. However, the force caused was significantly less than it should've been, meaning there was a problem with Backlash's weapon motor. The Crusher, upside-down, ran into the wall again, but this time, its inverted wedge pushed The Crusher up onto the arena wall spikes, lifting his drive wheels off the ground. Backlash then tried to move in to strike The Crusher again, but hit the wall instead. Later, it was discovered that this impact had sheared the shaft that the disc spins on, but the shaft stayed in place. Backlash moved aside to see if The Crusher could free itself from the wall, but it couldn't, so Backlash pushed The Crusher off the wall. The Crusher drove into the killsaws, which sent it flying through the air, landing upside-down again. A couple more hits from Backlash's disc, and The Crusher drove back up the wall. Backlash then waited before hitting the back edge of The Crusher, bending up the angled metal on the back. Backlash was then able to position The Crusher against the wall in such a way that it could not move and was counted out. Backlash backed away to perform a victory spin, winning by KO in 1 minute and 43 seconds. After the fight, Jim Smentowski gave the broken shaft to Gus Steyer, the driver of The Crusher, as a souvenir. The Crusher wasn't finished, however, as it participated one of two lightweight consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. It was driving around the arena at the first few moments of the fight, until it drove itself under the spikestrip as it could not free itself and it was left there for the rest of the rumble. The Crusher ultimately lost to Sallad, Cereal Box Killer, Rott-Bott 2000, and Mouser Mecha-Catbot. Season 2.0 After receiving a bye, The Crusher eventually fought Stewbot. At the start of this match, it was apparent that Stewbot had no control (the radio signals couldn't penetrate the BattleBox's Lexan) and it couldn't move at all. The Crusher approached the immobile Stewbot and carefully pushed it over to the pulverizer, where Stewbot was completely destroyed in a shower of Lego parts. The blows also smashed the R/C car in half and was counted out. The Crusher obviously won this match by KO at 1:26 and the remains of Stewbot were thrown away in a trash bag. The Crusher's next match was against Dr. Inferno Jr.. At the beginning, Dr. Inferno Jr. started pushing The Crusher against the spikestrip. The Crusher then managed to get underneath Dr. Inferno Jr. and slammed it against the arena wall and flipped it. Dr. Inferno Jr. was counted out and The Crusher won by KO in 50 seconds. This win put The Crusher to the quarterfinals, where it faced Beta Raptor. The Crusher started pushing Beta Raptor around and Beta Raptor tried getting underneath The Crusher. The Crusher then slammed Beta Raptor into the arena wall. One charge got The Crusher underneath the pulverizer and was able to escape. Beta Raptor then lifts The Crusher and holds it there momentarily before flipping The Crusher. The Crusher then drives into the arena spikestrip and gets stuck, much like in Season 1.0. The Crusher was free by Beta Raptor and The Crusher slammed into the spikestrip again. The match ended and Beta Raptor won on a 30-15 judge's decision. This meant that The Crusher was eliminated from the tournament again. The Crusher wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. The Crusher was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost to HammerHead. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, The Crusher was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Herr Gepoünden. Herr Gepoünden won by KO and The Crusher was eliminated from the tournament. The Crusher was repaired in time for the lightweight consolation rumble, which it won along with Reaper. The Crusher then came back for the lightweight royal rumble and survived to the end, but lost out to Ziggo. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, The Crusher was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Afterthought. As Afterthought was having driving issues, The Crusher drove itself under the spikestrip and couldn't free itself. Because of this, The Crusher was counted out and Afterthought won by TKO. This meant that The Crusher was eliminated from the tournament again. The Crusher was repaired in time for the lightweight consolation rumble, which it won along with Dr. Inferno Jr. The Crusher then came back for the lightweight royal rumble and survived to the end, but lost out to Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 The Crusher, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. It first met up against Helichopter. The Crusher won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Jack the Flipper. The Crusher won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Afterburner. Afterburner won by KO and The Crusher was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 7 Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing in at 52 pounds and created by Gus Steyer. Introducing THE CRUSHER!" "Here to remind you the garbage man that the trash will be ready for pick up in about 3 minutes. Its CRUSHER!" "I see a bad bot rising. I see trouble on the way. Don't turn round tonight cause he's bound to take your life. Introducing CRUSHER!" "He's a wicked wedge with a cutting edge. It'll push you off the highest ledge. Introducing CRUSHER!" Merchandise Any appearances by The Crusher in merchandise are listed below: *The Crusher/MiniBot The crusher LB99.jpg|The Crusher's Long Beach 1999 appearance. Crusher1.0.jpg|The Crusher's Season 1.0 appearance. The crusher 2.0.jpg|The Crusher's Season 2.0 appearance. Crushersf01A.jpg|The Crusher's Season 3.0 appearance. The crusher stats 1.0.jpg|The Crusher's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Crusher2.0Stats.jpg|The Crusher's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. New attitude.jpg|The Crusher as New Attitude after BattleBots ended. Trivia *In Season 4.0 and 5.0, The Crusher lost to robots that began with a A (Afterthought and Afterburner) , the first letter of the alphabet and its season 1/2 loses were against robots that began with a B (Backlash and Beta Raptor), the second letter of the alphabet. *The Crusher is the only robot to flip Dr. Inferno Jr. over. Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys Category:Wedgebots